Who Killed The Jedi Master
by Annie The Forest Fairy
Summary: Five months after Qui-Gon's death. Obi-Wan, Kara, and Joey still are spending way to much time at the cantina and Anakin decided it was time to play a game.
1. Preperations

Title: Who killed the Master Jedi

Author: Ash Spender/Annie

Disclaimer: All of the characters, other than Kara and Joey. Are owned by the Master George Lucas or another friend of mine which you probably won't see the character or characters till later in the fiction.  So don't sue me, I'm just a little lady.

Summery: 5 months after Qui-Gon's death. Obi-Wan, Kara, and Joey still are spending way to much time at the cantina and Anakin decided it was time to play a game.

_____________________________________

**Chapter One**

**Preparations**

"Why do we have to play this stupid game?" Kara asks deciding what she was going to do first to the little rat Anakin. 

"Because, we are spending very little time with him and he thinks this game will make up for all the time we have spent away from him and the temple." Joey says rolling his eyes.

"No, its because he wants to get even with us for playing that prank a while back." Obi-Wan says obviously drunk, he was the only one drunk at the time.

"Your both wrong. Its because its time for us to figure out the name of Master Qui-Gon's assassin." Anakin says shaking his head at the others stupidity. Was he the only sane one in the room at that time. Don't even think he was. Master Yoda was sitting in the kitchen eating Joey's famous popcorn. Which can ultimately make him sick, because Master Yoda's race was quite allergic to popcorn.  Luckily Joey was smart enough to put Yoda's Allergy medication, before hand. Kara puts her head in Obi-Wan's chest, and starts sobbing.

"Now look what you have done Anakin. You know we're not suppost to say his name around her. She is a ticking time bomb, and could burst at any time. Would you like to deal with her when she bursts?" Joey asks with his normal your so going to get it voice. 

"No I would not like to deal with her when she bursts. And don't think I will if she does." Anakin says crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I am not a ticking time bomb, thank you two very much and if I do burst it will be far away from all of you. And secondly, Qui-Gon was the only family I had left, so you should expect me to act like this for a while" Kara says in between sobs.

"Now, now you three. There is no reason to argue. You should expect this when you have Kara around. That's why I told you not to mention her uncles name." Obi Wan says obviously happy at the fact that he is Kara's sob rag.

"I am not arguing I am stating a fact.. Now if you don't mind I am going to make a sandwich." Joey says getting up off the floor and starts to walk off towards Kara's Kitchen.

"I want one too. Is it alright if I go with Joey?" Anakin asks with the cute puppy dog eyes.

  
"Yes Anakin you may."  

"Yay." Anakin says going off and follows Joey.

The end to the first chapter to the sequel to The Kara Jinn Diary.  This fiction is dedicated to my friend Joey, who in fact is in this fiction much like he is in the other Star Wars Fiction's I have written.  He and I have worked on story after story, yet none of them are written down on a computer or a piece of paper. This is not the original version of this fiction I wish it was though, but the stupid floppy I put the story on is screwed up and needs to be fixed. So be ready at any time for this fiction to be updated.


	2. The Fun Is Just Beginning

Chapter 2 The fun is just beginning                                     

Yoda sat quietly in a dark corner in Kara's kitchen eating popcorn, while watching Joey and Anakin making a big mess of the kitchen while trying to make what they call a sandwich. 

"Joey I defiantly believe that this is going to be a sandwich for the ages, I wonder if we could be the holders of the "Planets Biggest Sandwich" In Coruscant's world records." Anakin says drooling at the sandwich that he and Joey made.

Joey just looked at Anakin, then took a bite out of the huge sandwich. Joey while chewing on the sandwich, he says "Yeah I bet, but I don't think Kara is going to like ***gulp he swallows the bite of sandwich*** the fact that we made a mess of her kitchen in the process."

~Meanwhile back in the living room~   
Kara had finally stopped crying when she was officially sure that Joey and Anakin was out of the room.  Obi-Wan could tell that she was up to something when she had quit crying. He had known her to do things so she could play a prank or do something like it. 

  
"Kara, are you finished with this crying fit or is this a little break from the storm?" Obi Wan asked looking down at Kara.  Kara looked up at Obi-Wan with an evil grin almost like the ones the Sith have.  "Don't you even dare….I Don't want to have to use my lightsaber on you." Obi wan says pushing Kara away from him with the force.

Kara looks at him funny and says, "How do you know I was going to do anything to you, I might have the habit of playing pranks, but today I was going to be nice…Well to you anyways. Joey and Anakin are my main targets today." 

"Oh really, and you think I am going to allow you to target my own Padawan…I don't really mind that you target Joey but I know you will be in for the ride of your life if you do play any pranks against him. And don't even think about having me help you…Remember the trouble we got into last time…Master Yoda still hasn't forgiven us for that." Obi-Wan says with a stern voice.  

Only after Obi-Wan speaks those words, The lights in the temple and surrounding areas go out. Kara and Obi-Wan Look at each other…Well actually they are looking at the nearby wall and couch. "Who put to many damn electronics in the plug ins again!" Kara says thoroughly pissed off.  Obi-Wan feels his way to the window, bumping into a chair and the table by the window. He looks out but can't see a thing. "Looks like the whole planet is out... I bet Palpatine has something to do with it" Obi-Wan says with his arms crossed.

Joey and Anakin were scared; they had been in many light-outs before but not in Kara's kitchen. That room was a danger zone, with all those knives and things like that. Yoda drops his popcorn when the lights go out.. "Damn that Palpatine! That no good Jackass..He just had to put the hair dryer, curler, nail dryer, and vacuum all on one plug in" He says as quietly as a mouse.  Joey and Anakin look down at the floor…. "Did you hear that?" Anakin asks Joey with a scared voice.  "I don't know…I think we should run" Joey says running out of the kitchen like a scared little boy. "Damn you Joey!" Anakin says running after Joey.  Anakin and Joey fall over the couch one after the other and land on Kara making a big dog pile.  Obi-Wan looks over to see what all the ruckus is. He thought it was just Kara being an idiot so he goes back to watching the outside.  

Kara pushes Joey and Anakin off her then rubs her head. "What has gotten into you two, you are acting like 2 year olds." She says in her Answer or die voice.Joey andAnakin look at her, they were afraid of admitting that they ran away from the Yoda sounding mouse. "Ummm…. We just thought it would be safer in here…with you two." Joey says in a non-believable voice.   

Obi-wan feels his way back over to the group.. This time he doesn't run into anything painful. "Is everyone ok?" He asks looking for a lump that looked like Anakin. "I think we are all alright," Anakin says looking around. "Good…now what are we going to do since the power went out?" Obi-wan asks his Padawan.  "Umm…we could play ghosts in the graveyard…but we would need flashlights or we could use lightsabers instead." Anakin says with a mischievous grin on his face. Joey liked Anakin's idea; ghosts in the graveyard were one of his favorite games. "We could try to find our way to one of the training rooms and play there. "Count me out, I'd rather be here crying my eyes out than playing Ghosts in the graveyard, with lightsabers." Kara says standing up, and feels her way to her bedroom door. "You're only being a wussy Kara." Obi-Wan says with a childish grin. 

"Am not…I just don't feel like playing that today." Kara says grabbing her lighter and heads back to the living room.  Anakin pushes Joey to the ground and takes Joey's lightsaber. "Give that back." Joey says in a pissed off voice.  "Make me." Anakin says hiding behind his master.  Obi-Wan moves away from Anakin, He then feels his way to the couch and sits down.  Joey uses the force to pinpoint Anakin's location, then he says "You're going to regret taking my lightsaber, Anakin."  

Kara finally makes her way over to the table, after stumbling over numerous things in the process. She feels for the candles on the table and lights then. Kara looks at the mess that had been made, and gives Anakin and Joey a very ticked off look. "You two quit it right now, and clean up this mess." Kara said with her hand on her lightsaber. 

"Ok, fine…But tell Anakin to give me back my lightsaber first." Joey says pouting. Obi-Wan looks over at Anakin in the dim light, and says "Give Joey his lightsaber back now.. Or your grounded to your quarters for a month."  Anakin walks over to Joey with an upset look on his face.  He gives Joey his lightsaber back and then goes into the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess. Joey follows Anakin after putting his lightsaber in his pocket. "Finally some peace and quiet." Kara says walking over to the couch and sits next to Obi-wan.  "Yes, finally." Obi-Wan says with a grin. He puts his hand in his robe and pulls out some green goo.  Kara looks over at Obi-wan and says "Don't Obi, not now.." Obi-Wan takes his other hand and pulls Kara closer to him. "Why not….Its not deadly. Well not that I know of." He says opening the container of goo and dumps it on Kara's head.  She gives him look…not her everyday bitchy look…It was the look of evil. 

"Not so fast, Obi." She says taking some of the goo off her head and face and smears it on Obi-Wan's new robes. "Kara how could you." He says in an upset voice.  "I just can" Kara says with a smirk on her gooed up face.


End file.
